The Unfortunate Miracle
by imcoolasspie
Summary: James meets someone unexpectedly when he gets sent back to the real world. Someone who looks JUST LIKE HIM! Better than it sounds. Please R&R!


**A/N: Dis stori wuz inspirred bi ma new bf jimmy n his bff foreva tary. hop u lick!! oh yu i gut mi triplet sista tara to rit da summry 4 me so i woodnt look lik idioot.**

* * *

Jams wuz sitiing in da forgotten for rust, he wuz al hot end sweaty from cumming back 2 lif, which wux harder dan most ppl thot it wuz. H e dint kno why he had bin brouht bak to lif, mebbe it wux b/c he wux actully gai end da devil wuzn mean enuff to make him stay in hell wif his wife when he wux gay. It was sucki to haff to pretnd to be a hertosezual fo eternyti b/c his wif wuz dere.

jus den, a little boy cumed up to him end started jupmin upp nd don, scremjing "daddio, u cum bak to lif!!" and den he hugged jamed lik he noed him, butt jams had nevr seem dis boy in his life!! So ytf wus he huggnmg himj??/??/? Jam fint now.

"hop- da hell ar yoo?" jamea yelld abngirly, "stop hugin me you stoopyd littl e muthr fucker!!"

Teh boy sudnly lookd really sad,m "my momma is ded," he ecsplaimed, "she dyed when i wuz onli 5 yers old."

Jams fee;ed relly bad 4 yellin at da little bio, it wuznt his ful;t he wus so stoopid dat he thot jam was his father. he wus juiced miss-led end deprsssd cuz his momma wux ded.

"when did ur mom dyue?" james aksed

"I tlod you, u stoppid mun," da boy shoyted, "when I wuz 6!!"

jam nodded his head and said to de peu garcon, "i emnt, ho \e lung ago wuz dat?? Lik threee year?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" da bnoi creamd, "it wuz 10 yers agop, I'm fuckion 17 u fukin addwhole!!"

"I'm so fucking sorrry!" jam likd la boy in front of him, he seemd relly kool end eveytrhing, "hey wuts ur name anyway?"

"namw? Hairy Pioiter. My parents r both ded, they dyed in a car crash when I was 2."

"OMFG! Ure Harru Poyter??" Jame exclmaind! "OMG!! weernt u da one who survivd teh killng curs frum teh drak lord?? u're famous in hell!"

Yeah, I noe, Hary said proudly, my parent s dyed to protect me.

"OHHH, mi wife end I dyed to protect our son... but den he did anyway. End den when we ere in hell, i fell in luv with da devil, nd den sinc i wuz gayy, he sent me back to here."

"Reallly?? I didnt know he snet gay ppl back to life!!" hairy sed, "I'm gay too!!"

"Thats asswomb, see he doesnt like gay ppl, so i bribed him to send me bak!!"

"how did u bribe da satan??" hariy aksed, hoping to pick up sum tips for when he went to hekll.

"Um... welll... I sorta just sucked his cock. and balls."

"Satan hjas a cock?? And balls?? Relly? I've always wunted him to fuck me, too bad he doesnt like gay guys."

"U worship satun too?" luppin aksed "I'm so sad noe thatn i left hell."

"Satan is da best!! screw God. OMG!! I just thot of da funniest joke!!" hary startd laffing, "Stan can screw God!!"

Jam and Hary storted laffing hilariusly, they fell down on da flore.

"ROFLMAOLOL!!" Jemas yelld, still laughin, "I';m nut even sad ne more!!"

"why were u sad??" hary asked curiusly.

"I miss the devil, i luvd him so much, we used to fuck behind da dumpster and make fun of God."

"Ohhhhhhhhh dat sucjks den."

hary rolld a little 2 da leftr and ended upp right besid Jam, their big penses presng togethr. suddnly the air around dem wuz all hot nd steam end deystard into ech odder's eyse.

"hairy?" jams said shyly.

"yeah?"

"I fink ur relly hot..." jam sed, "I relly lik you... I fink i'm, fallin in luv wit you."

hairy didnt hav timem to reply b4 jams grabbed him an shoved him up aginst a tre end pulled down his pants end rapped him. he trust into hary's tite ass rell hard.

"OOOHHHHHHHH" hary scremd, "OMFG, i'm guna cumm son!!"

"not yet!!" james yelld angriy "i ned to be insid u longr, dont cum!!"

Haory tryed nut to, but teh feling of jam's big xock fuckin him so hard arousd hinm so much dat he cudnt hold on any olnger. he cummed, his mucles tightin round jamses pens. his sperm spilld all over da tree end jams' insid his ass.

jam fell down frum bein so tired frum fuckin.

* * *

**A/N:** **PLZ rvw!! I no its relly god so iff u dunt rvw ur a fukin bich! Oh ya, I'll tri to wirt da nxt chapta ass soon us i cun.  
**


End file.
